Reuniting of the Tribes
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Beauty and the Snake. Pythor sets out to find the tribes and bring them back together. When the ninja get wind of this, they set out to try and stop him. Can Pam hope to face her "suitor" again? I only own Pam, Arctica, Alura, and Cedar in this fic; rest belongs to Lego. Read to find out about the other characters.
1. Setting Out

**Ch.1: Setting Out**

Pythor quietly slipped out of the window to Pam's room and into the garden, the moonlight giving him a silvery glow. He had just paid his chosen bride a short nightly visit only to leave her a bouquet of six irises and a love note. With that personal task taken care of, he can set out for his next mission.

The Anacondrai began to look around the garden before spotting Arctica. The little cub was swatting and jumping at some rosy maple moths fluttering above her, making her master smile with amusement. She may be a tiger, but she's still a young one, a long way from adulthood in her point of view.

"Arctica," Pythor called to her softly. "It's time to go." Arctica then padded up to him in answer. As she was, the violet Serpentine took out of his pack the map showing the locations of the tombs and closed the windows so Pam won't get cold. He's quite fortunate to have kept the map; you'd never know when he might need it again.

Looking through the parchment, Pythor decided to head for the Hypnobrai tomb in the Frozen Mountains. If he knows his second-in-command Skales, he'll be hiding there with some of his tribe and a few from each of the other three tribes. Pythor can only hope that he and the other Generals are still around during his six-month absence.

"Let's go, Arctica," he said, putting the map away. "Next stop, the Frozen Mountains." He then turned to the window to look inside at Pam sleeping in her bed.

"Sleep well, my Golden Angel." Then he slithered away to leave the dojo, Arctica walking beside him.


	2. Morning Concerns

******Ch.2: Morning Concerns**

Pam stretched with a yawn as she sat up in her bed. She had a dream last night about her and Pythor together…at the Eiffel Tower under the stars. It didn't frighten her to be honest. As it turns out, she enjoyed it. His gentle smile and soothing glow in his fuchsia eyes made her feel comfort and ease. It's almost like…they knew each other all their lives, although they've just met yesterday. Pam thought he was being just plain nuts, but probably in his opinion, he believes in love at first sight.

"Man," she said to herself, "I _really_ need to clear my head…" She stopped when her hand touched something at her bedside. Looking down, she saw a bouquet made up of six beautiful irises with a not tied to it. Taking the bouquet with calm surprise, Pam looked at the note with its classy penmanship.

_This is only the beginning, my love, but do not fear. I know you are quite the strong fighter from our first encounter, and I will look forward to when we will meet again._

_Forever your number one,_

_Pythor Prometheus Chumsworth_

This bouquet was from Pythor? No, it can't be! This _has_ to be a joke from the guys. No, from _Kai_ to scare her out of the dojo! _He's_ the only one not happy about having a _girl_ ninja in the gang. But come to think about it…Kai's handwriting can't be _this_ nice. And if Pythor _did_ come into her room to leaver the bouquet and love note, the only way he can get in is through the window because the ninja won't sense him, with or without his invisibility power.

Turning to the window, Pam found it closed. At first, Pam would have figured right away that if the window wasn't open, then it _had_ to be Kai's idea of a cruel joke.  
But if Pythor _is_ a sophisticated gentleman like the others said, then he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her window open and let all the cold air in. Walking up to the window, she opened it and looked outside at the small patch of the garden under it. Sure enough, there's a trail going through the dirt, like it was made by a large, curving tire. No, not a tire…a large snake tail. A tire can't leave a curving trail _this_ smooth and make smooth curves instead of rough zigzags _without_ disturbing to much dirt. And she has even spotted a couple of snake scales by the trail. _Purple_ snake scales.

So Pythor _did _visit her.

Pam felt like her heart's trying to escape out of her mouth. If the others find out about this, they'll have to send her back home, and she doesn't want that…but she doesn't want these lovely flowers to go to waste. So she removed the not and the strong from the bouquet and placed them in a vas she has on her dresser. Then she slipped the note into her drawer, under her clothes to keep it completely hidden.

Pam sure is glad that Kowalski and Julien have crashed in the ninja's room for the night. Otherwise, she'll have a lot of explaining to do. Which is why she'll have to cover Pythor's trail next.

But first, some breakfast.


	3. Alura of the Hypnobrai Tomb

In this chapter, I'm introducing my creation for the Ninjago Series: the Draco-Steeds. Also, I own Polaris the Alpha wolf in this chapter and Alura, Skales' sister/Fangtom's fiancee. Enjoy and stay safe during Hurricane Sandy.

******Ch. 3: Alura of the Hypnobrai Tomb**

Pythor and Arctica are quite fortunate to have caught a Draco-Steed. And a Twilight Guardian nonetheless. It's a long way to the Hypnobrai tomb, and who knows if any Serpentine have survived in that frozen wasteland. Sure the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre are able to handle that environment when he first met them, but the Hypnobrai are of the Ice Element, making them strong in cold places like the mountains. And the Fangpyre are of the Fire Element, making them immune to t he cold. As for the Venomari and the Constrictai, Pythor isn't sure if they can handle the cold like the Frozen Mountains.

Oh, wait a minute…You don't know what a Draco-Steed _or_ a Twilight Guardian is. I guess I should start with the Draco-Steed first. It's a creature that looks like a dragon, but it's small enough to be the size of an adult horse and has the few features of a horse: the mane; the tail; and the front hooves. The back hooves and the rest of the body are those of a dragon, including the dragon wings, but the neck the neck and head are exactly like a horse's (with scales instead of fur and almond-shaped cat eyes). Their origins are as mysterious as the Serpentine's. Some say they are the offspring of mares and male dragons. Others say they are created when various breeds of horses were injected with Fangpyre venom. The latter seems more believable because many Draco-Steeds are said to be ridden mostly by Serpentine and rarely by humans.

Like horses, there are various breeds of Draco-Steeds. One example is the Twilight Guardian, which Pythor and Arctica are riding right now. It is twilight indigo with a black main and tail, black skin under the misty-looking wings, and eyes as white as the stars. It got its name because it mostly flies at night and walks during the day. This is due to the fact that cool night temperatures give its wings strength. According to the Serpentine, a Twilight Guardian only wants respect from whoever wants to ride it; so to tame it, one must approach it with care and bow before it with trueness and confidence. If successful, the Twilight Guardian will return the bow, allowing the rider to climb onto its back. That was how Pythor came to own and tame Nebula.

Now that you know about Draco-Steeds and about the Twilight Guardian, we can return to our story.

Pythor and Arctica are checking the ground below and the map in Pythor's hands. Thanks to the winter temperature, Nebula's wings are strong enough to let him fly in the daylight. Just then, Arctica tapped her master's shoulder and pointed out to him the stone circle below.

"Good girl, Arctica," he said with a smile. "You've found it. Bring us down, Nebula." The Draco-Steed obeyed and flew down to the ground, landing nimbly beside the tomb. Pythor then got off.

"You two stay here," he said to his companions. Arctica stayed on Nebula's back as their master slithered over to the entrance. Finding the button, he pressed it and quickly slithered away as it begun to rumble and slowly open. Arctica clung to Nebula's back in fear, but the Twilight Guardian stayed calm and firm to assure her that everything will be all right. Soon, the rumbling has ceased, and the entrance was fully opened.

"Well, let's go," Pythor then said to his comrades before climbing onto Nebula's back. The Draco-Steed then took flight once again and flew down into the hole. The trio kept on flying downward for about half a minute until the cave floor is horizontally straight, allowing Nebula to land with ease. Once on the ground, Pythor dismounted again and helped Arctica down. The trio then looked around the icy cavern. It is all still and quiet…_too_ still and _too_ quiet, like it hasn't been used for years. There's one thing Pythor can do to find out if anyone's here…

"HELLO?" In a split second after he called out, a bunch of Serpentine shot out from around the trio. Some held up spears at the intruders; others aimed arrows at them with their bows. Pythor then saw that the sharp heads of the weapons are made of ice sharpened enough to pierce through the leather skin of a caribou.

"Stated your name and purpose!" a Venomari Soldier ordered with fire in his eyes.

"Surely you remember me," Pythor replied calmly. "It is I, Pythor…your king." The Serpentine lowered their weapons with shock and confusion.

"Pythor? It can't be…"

"He can't be alive!"

"He was eaten by the Great Devourer six months ago!"

"And yet here he stands before us." Everyone turned to the owner of the voice standing behind two spear-wielding Warriors.

"Lady Alura!" Pythor smiled at the female Hypnobrai. Alura is Skales' younger sister and Fangtom's fiancée. She looks a lot like her brother, especially since she has a snake tail instead of legs. It is a rare miracle that seems to only affect those chosen to be the mate of a General, and there were some _female_ Generals in the tribes before the ninja's time. What makes Alura different from her brother is that she's a bit shorter than him and with the figure of a female human. Her eyes are amber red, and she has long golden hair, three braids braided into one super braid, growing out of the central back of her hood. She has on a yellow dress clinging to her slim sides a little, having no arms or shoulders, and with a zigzag-patterned skirt. And she has in her hand a lance made entirely of ice.

"Long time, no see, Alura," Pythor said to her. She simply smiled before bowing to him.

"I'd a feeling you've survived," she said before turning to the other Serpentine. "Men, lower your weapons."

"But, Lady Alura," a Constrictai Scout asked with a gulp. "How do we know he's really alive and…*gulp*…not a ghost?" Pythor just had to chuckle. Alura apparently had taught her troops to be careful. He then held his arm out to the smaller Serpentine.

"Check my pulse." The shaking Scout obeyed and placed his fingers on the Anacondrai's pulse on his wrist. Indeed, he got a pulse.

"If I was really a ghost," Pythor stated, "I wouldn't have a pulse."

"But…how did you survive?" asked a Fangpyre as they lowered their weapons.

"Let's just say the Great Devourer offered me a second chance," he answered. "I apologize for not returning to you after he was destroyed, but he wanted me to train for a while for my new destiny, which is why I came to ask for your help." The Snake King then turned to Alura. "Is your brother here?"

"No, Sire," she answered with a shake of her head. "He isn't. Last I heard of Skales, he, Fangtom, and the other Generals hid away inside the Fangpyre Tomb in the Graveyard of Lost Souls, along with their share of the united tribes. After the Great Devourer was destroyed, I've received a letter from them." She then handed him a scroll, and Pythor looked into it:

"_Alura,_

"_The Great Devourer is gone, and so is Pythor. The Generals and I agree that we should return to Ourobourus and fix the damage done to our home. In the meantime, we find it best that you and your group stay hidden in the Frozen Mountains so to stay safe from detection from the ninja. Do not worry; you and Fangtom will be married once the city is restored, and the groups at the Mountain of a Million Steps and at the Toxic Bogs will remain hidden as well until then. We shall exchange letters to check on each other's status. Please write back soon to assure me you are alright and well._

"_With all my love, Brother Skales."_

"That is just like your brother," Pythor said, returning the letter to Alura. "Wanting your wedding to be under better conditions."

"He only wants me to have the best wedding ever," she stated. He only placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"I know," he replied. "Your brother is very fond of you."

"I'm all he has left after…" Pythor kindly shushed her before she could continue.

"Say no more, dear," he said to her. "Just tell me what he said in his last letter."

"My brother said that restoration is nearly complete," she reported. "All that remains is the large hole in the Slither Pit from where the Great Devourer rose. They wish to investigate it for anything that can be of use, maybe some treasures. I've sent them a reply before you arrived, telling him that we are doing alright and that he and Fangtom should be careful." Pythor then thought about this.

"We should leave and retrieve the other Serpentine," he said. "Then we shall return to the city." This surprised Alura.

"Sire, I don't under—"

"The Generals will need all the help they can get," Pythor explained. "And if any of them are hurt, they will need medical help." Alura can see the he's right. She received word from her brother about a Serpentine or two getting hurt from time to time, and she's getting worried despite Skales assuring her that they're not too serious (although the injuries re slowing down the restoration project).

"Very well, Sire," she replied with a nod. "I just have one request. We have some new recruits join us three months ago, and I have confidence that they will be of great aid to you as they are to us." She then whistled to the direction behind her, and a large pack of wolves appeared behind her. Well, _some_ of them are wolves; others are wolfdogs, wolf/dog hybrids. One particular wolfdog that walked up to Alura's side was completely black with icy blue eyes. One special feature he has is a patch of white on his right eye shaped perfectly like a four-pointed star with long points. Pythor guesses he's the pack leader.

"This is the leader Polaris," Alura introduced to the Anacondrai. "He is the most loyal and reliable, and the entire pack trusts us through him. If it is alright with you, I wish to bring them with us." As the Hypnobrai asked that request, Arctica walked up to Polaris and rubbed her head into his front leg with a purr. The alpha male simply nuzzled her with his nose, earning a huge "Awwww!" from the other Serpentine.

"I don't see why not," Pythor replied. "If Arctica can trust him, the so can I." He then took out the map of the other Tomb's locations. "Hmm…if my calculations serve me correctly, the closest Tomb from here is the Constrictai in the Mountain of a Million Steps. We should head over there first and retrieve our fellow tribe members there before we do the same for the Toxic Bogs."

"Alright, men," Alura said to the other Serpentine. "You heard our leader. We will head for the Mountain first before the Bogs to retrieve our fellow Serpentine. Then we all head to Ourobourus, fully repaired or not. Se we need everyone to pack all they need as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Lady Alura," they replied before leaving to gather their things, and the wolves followed to help out.

"You appeared to be leading your group very well, Alura," Pythor stated, picking up Arctica and holding her in his arms. "If only your brother and your fiancé can see you now."

"I've been learning from the best," she stated humbly as she scratched behind the cub's ears. As they were talking and going over a few more travel plans, a falcon close by watched them with out their knowing…Zane's falcon. He recorded no sounds, but he recorded their actions and got close-ups of the wolves and the map. Once he got all he needed, he quickly flew out of the cavern without detection…except for Nebula, who turned to the bird with confusion and suspicion. Fortunately, the Serpentine were too busy getting ready for departure, so the falcon got out safely.


	4. Plans of Action and Concerns

Before I forget, I also do not own Malcho in this fanfic.

**Ch.4: Plans of Actions and Concerns**

Back at the dojo, Pam had just finished brushing away the snake trail in the soil and hid the scales in her pocket. Now that the evidence of Pythor's visit last night have been taken care of, the ninja will have no reason to send her home, _especially_ Kai, to keep her safe. Since she's the Yellow Ninja of Wind she'll have to master her Spinjitzu and reach her true potential to face Pythor…But how can she face and fight someone who might've won her over by stealing her first kiss?

_Don't think that, Pam! He may be a great kisser, but he did _not _win you over!_ She then got up and went into the courtyard where the training equipment is. Taking out her Four Wind Sais (her nickname for the Sais of the Four Winds), she began training. She threw her Sais at the targets on the wooden dummies, making perfect bull's-eyes. She punched and kicked the stuffing out of three punching bags in a row. And she went through the obstacle course five times without taking a breather even for a second. It went on like this for two hours until…

"Pam, what are you doing training all by yourself?" She stopped and turned to see Jay and Nya walking towards her.

"I just wanna be at the top of my game for the next time I face Pythor," she answered.

"You make it sound like it's personal," Nya replied as Pam shot a golden twister out of her hand and into a nearby dummy to knock it down.

"I'm afraid I am," the tri-head stated. "He stole my first kiss, used my weakness against me, and then kissed me again! That guy's making look bad in front of the others, even Kai. He probably thinks I can't do _anything_ right as a ninja." She then punched another dummy, leaving a crater in its chest.

"No offense, Nya," Pam then seethed through clenched teeth, "but that brother of yours is such a chauvinistic pig!"

"I know what you mean," she replied. "He never lets me help out on the missions until he found out that I'm the Samurai, but that's only because he doesn't want me to get hurt. After he found out, Kai agreed that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, I highly doubt he'll think the same about me," Pam replied, removing her mask. "Especially when I humiliated him when we first met."

"Actually, I think Kai believes you're quite capable of taking care of yourself," Jay stated. "I mean, you put up a good fight with Pythor back at Howling Wolf Mountain, and you handled your sais' powers really well." Pam looked down at her sais in reply. She _has _shown progress on their last mission. If she has shown great ninja potential, then Kai _has_ to have faith in her.

"Guys!" Jay and the girls turned to the deck to see Lloyd rush up to them, Julien riding on his shoulder.

"What's up, tiger?" Pam asked him, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"Zane's falcon picked up info on Pythor," he answered. "We need everyone in the control room pronto!" Everyone then followed him quickly to the control room where everyone else was waiting for them. On Zane's shoulder was his falcon Guidance.

"Break it down for us, Zane," Cole said to the Nindroid.

"After our encounter with Pythor at Howling Wolf Mountain," he said, "I've sent Guidance out to look for him and find out what he's planning. He finally found that snake at the Frozen Mountains. This is what he found." Kowalski then pressed a button on the control panel to play the recording on the screen. Pam silently gulped when she saw Pythor on the screen, recalling their "romantic" encounter. When she saw the female Hypnobrai at his side, Pam felt a painful twinge in her chest. Why is she feeling jealous all of a sudden?

"Who be dat cobra lady?" asked Julien.

"Hey, I remember her," Lloyd answered with an arched eyebrow. "That's Skales' sister Alura. I met her after I freed the Hypnobrai. After the Serpentine kidnapped me, I overheard them say that she's gonna marry the Fangpyre General Fangtom." Pam then felt relief wash over her. If this Alura's marrying another Serpentine, then Pythor has no interest in her…then again, Pam's still a target.

"It looks like her group of Serpentine gained some extra members," Cole said, referring to the wolves and wolfdogs.

"And Pythor still has that map showing the locations of the Tombs," Kai added. "He must be planning to reunite the Tribes again."

"And with a whole army behind him," Jay theorized out loud, "he'll have a better chance of beating us and capturing Pam."

"Not if we do something about it," Pam replied with determination before turning to Zane. "Which tomb is the closest to the Hypnobrai Tomb?"

"According to our own copy of the map," Kowalski answered, bringing up a map of Ninjago onto the screen, "the nearest is the Fangpyre Tomb. It's in the Graveyard of Lost Souls. But we don't know if Pythor will be heading there first or not. Chances are he'll first head for his late Tribe's Tomb in the Sea of Sand."

"Or the Constrictai Tomb in the Mountain of a Million Steps," Cole added.

"Or the Venomari Tomb in the Toxic Bogs," Jay finished.

"But what if we split up and check the Tombs at once?" asked Lloyd.

"Excellent thinking, Lloyd," Kowalski replied. "That way, we might have a chance at catching up with Pythor and/or cutting him off." He then took out six communicators and handed them to the ninja while taking two more for himself and Julien. "And if one team needs backup, it's to call the other three, and they'll be there ASAP."

"Great idea, guys," Pam replied, already putting the device on her ear.

"Alright, then," Sensei said to the ninja. "Kai, you and Zane will check the Constrictai Tomb; take the Sonic Raider there. Jay, you and Nya will take the Samurai Exo-Suit to the Fangpyre Tomb. Cole, you and Lloyd take the Hydro-Dragon to the Anacondrai Tomb. And Pamela? You, Kowalski, and Julien will take Malcho to the Venomari Tomb."

"Uh, Sensei," Kai said, raising his hand, "nothing personal, but are you sure Pam should go by herself?"

"Don't worry, Kai," Pam assured him with a smile. "I'm not alone; I got the guys with me. Besides, those Serpentine will be too scared to fight me."

"Yeah, your wind powers and killer moves will make them shake in their boots," Lloyd stated confidently.

"Actually, I was talking about Malcho," she stated, thumbing at the window. Outside, Malcho was in the courtyard putting on the saddle the ninja made for him.

"_Amigos_," he called out to them as he looked himself over," am I wearing this right?"

"Yeah," Cole called back, "it's like wearing a backpack."

"What's a backpack?"

"Oh, boy," Kai groaned.

"Relax," Kowalski assured him. "We packed parachutes."

"Now is not the time to stand idly and chat," Sensei said. "You must head for the Tombs now."

"We're on it, Sensei," Zane said. Then they ran out to start their mission.

"NINJA, GOOO!" As she and her two animal companions hopped onto Malcho's saddle, Pam began to think about Pythor again. His visit last night…he had the perfect chance to capture her, and yet…all he did was leaver her that love note and irises. Why didn't he kidnap her? Is he afraid the ninja will come after them?

"Pamela, where to?" Pam snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Malcho's voice.

"Huh? Oh. To the Toxic Bogs, Malcho." The Quetzalcoatl blinked with surprise but shrugged.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, _amiga_," he said as he took flight. "I heard that place is awful, and I _don't _mean by appearance."

"Why I be getting de feeling of badness about dat?" asked Julien nervously.

"I guess we will find out soon," Kowalski answered.


	5. Status of the Tombs

I own the names of the two Constrictai in this one; see if you can get it. Also _Graveyard of the Living Decay_ is suppose to be a parody of _Night of the Living Dead. _ Enjoy!

**Ch.5: Status of the Tombs**

With Jay and Nya, they have just arrived at the Graveyard, where the Fangpyre Tomb resides at the base of the mutated tree.

"Yeesh," Jay said, brandishing his nunchucks as he looked around the area. "This looks like a scene from one of my parents' black-and-white horror movies."

"Which one?" asked Nya, hopping out of her Exo-Suit.

"I think it was _Graveyard of the Living Decay_," he answered with some thought. "My dad said it's a real classic."

"Maybe we should rent it sometime." Concern came to the Blue Ninja's eyes.

"Uh, you sure? It may be a black-and-white movie, but I'm told it's _really_ scary."

"Don't worry," Nya cooed, hugging her boyfriend's arm. "I'll protect you from the big, scary zombies."

"Thanks a lot," he replied with a teasing glare. The two of them then went over to the Tomb's entrance and pressed the button to open it. They then poised themselves to attack…but no Serpentine jumped out. The two of them then turned to each other.

"It could be a trap," Jay stated. "Better stay close." The two of them then jumped into the hole and began to look around the area. Nya even used her heat-sensing lenses to locate any Serpentine. But there was no sign of them, not even a tiny snakling.

"It's like this place hasn't been used in months," Nya stated.

"Yeah," Jay replied. "You don't suppose—"

"_Jay! Jay! Come in; it's Kai!_" Jay quickly answered the communicator.

"Jay speaking."

"_Jay, you and Nya better head over to the Toxic Bogs! Pam's falling into a trap!_"

"We're on our way!" Jay then jumped out of the Tomb with Nya right behind him and towards the Exo-Suit, both of them hoping that Pam's alright.

_*~*At the same time, at the Anacondrai Tomb*~*_

Lloyd and Cole leapt off the Hydro Dragon's back and ran towards the tusk-shaped Anacondrai Tomb. The two of them ran so fast that the doors flew across the room and smashed into the wall when they punched them down.

"Alright, Pythor!" Lloyd yelled into the Tomb. "Hands, coils, and tail where we can see 'em!"

"Uh, Lloyd," Cole said to him. "I hate to break it to you, but…it's empty." The Green Ninja looked around the room and saw that he's right. Other than the skeletons littering the ground, there isn't anyone inside.

"You mean we missed Pythor?" he replied angrily. "Oh, and I was looking forward to kicking his but too."

"Be patient, kiddo," Cole said to him. "You'll get your chance."

"_Cole! Lloyd! This is Zane! Do you read me?_" The two of them quickly turned on their communicators.

"What's up, Zane?" Cole asked him. "You sound freaked out."

"_I'm afraid we have a problem,_" Zane answered. "_Kai and I found out that Pythor has st up a trap for Pam!_"

"What?" Lloyd cried. "But how does he know where Pam is?"

"_I don't know, but if we don't hurry, he'll capture her for sure!_"

"Right," Cole said. "We'll head over there right now!" The two ninja then ran out of the tomb and for the Hydro-Dragon.

_I hope we're not too late to save her_, Lloyd thought to himself.

_*~*At the same time, at the Constrictai Tomb*~*_

Now you're all wondering how Kai and Zane came to find out that Pythor had set up a trap for Pam. Well, it was after the Sonic Raider had made its way to the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps (long story short, grappling hooks). After getting out of the vehicle, the two ninja spotted a rope ladder tied to two big rocks and leading down into the Tomb.

"That must be how they're getting in or out," Zane stated. "It's stronger than just an ordinary rope."

"C'mon," Kai said heading for the ladder. "Let's check it out." And the two of them went down the ladder together. When they reached the bottom, they looked around for any signs of Serpentine. But the room was completely silent and empty. Not a single living soul in sight.

"It would appear that we have just missed them," Zane stated.

"I don't think so," Kai replied with suspicion. "I've a bad feeling we're being…"

"Watched?" On cue, two Constrictai shot out of the ground and kicked the two ninja off the tiny plateau they were standing on. The two of them then fell at the coils of Lady Alura, the one who spoke up before the attack.

"I was waiting for you, ninja," she said with her arms crossing her chest. "I am—"

"Lady Alura of the Hypnobrai," Zane replied, getting up. "Sister of General Skales and future wife of General Fangtom of the Fangpyre. Lloyd told us about you and sends his regards."

"Oh, he has?" she purred. "How nice of him to save me the trouble of introductions. And how is the darling little sweet tooth?"

"'Darling little sweet tooth'?" Kai asked in disbelief as he and Zane got ready to fight.

"I called him that because of his love for sweets," she stated. "Skales may not have been so fond of him, but I can tell that he's a good boy who accidentally made a bad decision."

"Well, it's nice to know that a girl Serpentine liked him," Zane replied, "but don't think you can keep us from finding Pythor."

"Master Pythor?" one of the Constrictai replied. "He's setting up a trap for a girl named Pam at the Toxic Bogs."

"Rokin!" Alura yelled at him. "What part of 'Keep it quiet' didn't you get?"

"Nice going, bro," the second Constrictai groaned.

"Shut it, bro!" Rokin snapped.

"Pam's heading into a trap?!" Kai yelled. "We gotta warn her!"

"Not if I can help it," Alura replied, bringing out her lance. "I won't allow you to get in my king's way again!" She then shot her weapon out to impale Kai, but Zane grabbed him and moved him out of harm's way just in time.

"Rokin! Rolin!" the Hypnobrai yelled at the two Constrictai. "Don't let them get away!"

"On it, Lady Alura!" they simultaneously replied with salutes.

"Rokin and Rolin," Kai laughed as the two Serpentine ran towards them. "I get it! I gotta remember to tell Jay that one."

"Never mind that," Zane cried. "JUMP!" The two ninja quickly jumped over the Constrictai and onto the plateau, causing their pursuers to crash into the cave wall.

"Oww…" Rolin groaned.

"Duuude…." Rokin moaned before they went down for the count. Alura slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead with a cry of frustration as Zane and Kai made their way up the ladder and towards freedom.

"Great," she groaned. "Two more things to add to my least of reasons why I'm happy about marrying my brother's childhood friend." Back with the ninja, they've just reached the Sonic Raider and have just escaped from the mountain.

"We have to warn the others," Zane said to Kai. "You tell Jay and Nya; I'll tell Cole and Lloyd."

"And we'll warn Pam afterwards," the Red Ninja replied. So the two of them warned the first two teams. But they began to have trouble when calling Pam.

"Pam, come in," Zane said into his communicator. "This is Zane. Do you read me?" It sounded like she tried to reply, but there was too static.

"Zane…hear you…dead zone…on…"

"This is bad," the White Ninja said to Kai. "I think Pam might be having interference in the Toxic Bogs."

"Let me try to call Kowalski," his ninja brother replied, taking out his own communicator. "K, come in. Pam's heading into a trap. You have to get out of there!"

"Kai…you say…breaking…" Kai shook his communicator in reply, but there was still static.

"It's no good," he said. "He's gotten interference too."

"We're going to have to get there ourselves and help her," Zane replied. "I can only hope we're not too late."


	6. Capture and Rescue

Here's the next chapter. Someone asked if I do this part in my fanfic when Pythor accidentally kisses Julien instead of Pamela, but I didn't. However, I'll put that part in my next Ninjago fanfic which I'm writing now as we speak. Please enjoy!

******Ch.6: Capture and Rescue**

With Pam's group, she, Malcho, Kowalski, and Julien had just reached the Toxic Bogs. After the Quetzalcoatl landed on safe ground, Pam the two smaller animals slipped off his back.

"Phew!" Malcho groaned, covering his nose with his wing. "_Ai carumba_! What died in here, a warthog last week from explosive diarrhea?"

"Trud being told," Julien answered, "I am not wanting of de knowing."

"Well, this _is_ the Toxic Bogs," Pam stated as Kowalski got out the gas masks for himself and the guys. "You can't expect it to smell like air fresheners or sweets."

"The waters of this swamp are probably acidic," Kowalski said as they slipped the masks on. He then picked up a nearby stick and stuck it into the green pond surrounding the giant tree that's the Venomari Tomb. When he pulled it back out, the end that was stuck in was gone, leaving behind a dab of green goo.

"Yeesh," Pam replied with an arched eyebrow. "And I thought Cole's chili was strong."

"We'll have to swing over wit the tree vines," Kowalski said before turning to Malcho. "You better stay here just in case."

"Alright," he replied with a nod, "but be careful." Pam, Kowalski, and Julien leapt up into the trees and swung on the vines towards the Venomari tree. Once there, they looked around until they've found the button to the Tomb's door.

"This must be it," Pam said, walking up to it. She then pressed the button, and the door slid open to release a foul odor from inside.

"Oh, man!" she groaned, covering her mouth and nose from the smell. "This is it alright." Kowalski then put on a pair of goggles he designed to detect any Serpentine via heat signature. As Pam stood up so to give the penguin some room, he looked inside to find any signs of the enemy.

"Anyding?" asked Julien as he looked around nervously.

"Either we've just missed them," the penguin answered solemnly as he took off his goggles, "or this Tomb hasn't been used in a while. I'm not picking up any signs of Serpentine.

"So we've been sent on a wild goose chase?" Pam replied before slamming the side of her fist into the tree. "_Darn it_!"

"Darn it…darn it…darn it…" An echo in the Tomb was all that answered her.

"Oooh, echo," Julien said, his nervousness replaced by excited fascination before rushing up to the Tomb entrance. "Let me try." He then shouted into the cave. "I am of de fairest!"

"De fairest…de fairest…de fairest…" the echo answered back. Pam just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Well," she sighed, "at least _one_ of us is making a good time out of this." She then heard her communicator go off and answered it, only to get static interfering with the message.

"Pam…Zane…read me…"

"Zane, what?" she replied. "I can't hear you. I think I'm in a dead zone. Hold on a sec." She then walked around the tree to get a good signal. When she vanished behind the large plant, Kowalski heard his communicator go off as well.

"K, come…heading…trap…get out…"

"Kai, what did you say?" he replied. "You're breaking up."

_What does he mean by "trap"?_ the penguin thought to himself. _Pythor can't be expecting Pam here, could he?_

"Julien, I think we better get out of here," he said before turning to the lemur. "Let's get Pam and—" He stopped when he saw that Julien's no longer behind him. Now where has that lemur gotten? "Julien? Julien, where are you?" His only answer was a pair of scaly gray hands shooting out of the ground and pulling him into it before he can cry out.

Back with Pam, she had gone around to the back of the tree to get a good signal for her communicator but with no success.

"Jeez," she sighed, "I didn't think I'd be in a huge dead zone like this."

"It's ratter irritating, is it not?"

"You have _no_ idea…" Pam stopped when she recognized the voice…_Pythor!_ She spun around…only to have Pythor throw his tail around her.

"It's been a while, Pamela," he purred as he gently removed her mask. "I've missed you…"

"You saw me yesterday!" she snapped, struggling to get out of his grip. "MALCHO! JULIEN! KOWALSKI! HELP!"

"My apologies, darling," Pythor said calmly, "but I'm afraid they're tied up at the moment, even your Spanish-accent friend." Pam turned to the side to see some Serpentine holding her friends captive. A Constrictai Scout and a Venomari Solder held Julien and Kowalski in there arms, and some Fangpyre and Hypnobrai held an unconscious Malcho down with a net and bounded his mouth shut.

"I must say that Malcho was easy to render helpless," Pythor said to her. "Just a little knockout gas, and he's sleeping like a baby. The hard part was dragging his heavy body over here because he's so big." Pam then turned back to the Serpentine with fire in her eyes.

"How did you know that I was going to be here?" she demanded.

"Actually, I didn't," he stated humbly. "My Draco-Steed Nebula spotted your falcon spy and warned me; Twilight Guardians are known for their telepathy. I was planning to capture your ninja friends and trick you into thinking that they need you to come here. But since you're already here, you've saved me the trouble." He then brushed aside a loose strand of her hair from her blushing face as he continued.

"Now that we're together again, how about we have a little fun?" Taking it as their cue to leave them alone, the Serpentine left, taking their animal prisoners with them.

"A little fun?" Pam replied, figuring where he's going with that. "I don't think so, pal! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Oh, really?" Pythor teased, tilting her chin up with the tip of his tail. "Then why did you return my kiss and flirted with me when we first met? And don't think I didn't hear you mumble my name in your sleep. I heard you when I visited your bedside the other night." Pam smirked at him in reply.

"So you _did_ visit me last—Wait, you heard me mumble your name last night?" Pythor chuckled in answer at the cute blush on her face.

"Oh, you're just so cute when you're flustered…"

"I'M NOT FLUSTERED!"

"Your blush says otherwise," he teased. Pam tore gaze away from his gorgeous eyes with a deeper blush.

"Oh, shut up! I'm embarrassed enough as it is!"

"As you wish," he purred, leaning his head closer to her. "I want to get to the _real_ fun myself." Pam's eyes when wide at what he plans to do and turned to him angrily.

"Don't even thi—" She was cut off, however, when Pythor pressed his lips into hers. The feeling then washed over her again like last they've kissed, making her return the kiss. She even absentmindedly parted her lips to allow him to explore her mouth with his forked tongue…and she enjoyed it. Oh, _why_ does he have to be a great kisser?

Pythor simply smiled through the kiss as she moaned softly before they parted to breathe. His eyes sparkled into her half-closed eyes.

"You love that, don't you?" he purred, nuzzling into her neck softly. She moaned softly to make it sound more like a kitten's purr.

"If you love _that_," he whispered softly into her ear, "then you will love _this_." He then started kissing her neck softly that it tickled her, making her giggle as she melts in his coils.

"No," she whimpered. "Stop that!" A chuckle ruptured from Pythor's throat as he placed his hand on the other side of her neck so she couldn't pull away. He then started to kiss her neck more deeply, his large top fangs pressing against the skin. Pam was so consumed by it that she couldn't even pull away as he used his other arm to pull her closer to his body.

_What am I doing?_ she mentally screamed a minute later. _I can't let him have his way with me!_ Quickly snapping out of her trance, Pam jerked and struggled about to get out of his coils, taking the Anacondrai by surprise.

"I told you to cut that out!" she yelled as he pulled away from her now red neck. "Ooh, why do you have to go and use my weakness against me? You _know _I'm ticklish!" The violet Serpentine just gave the Yellow Ninja a sly smile.

"And _that's_ what makes you cute," he laughed as he moved his hands down to her waist. "And that's just how I like it." Pam's eyes went wide when he felt his fingers slip under the golden silk of her ninja uniform.

"Don't you even think about—" But it was too late. Pythor began to wiggle his black claws gently against her midsection, tickling her waist and stomach and making her laugh as he nuzzled her neck again.

"AUGH! NOHOHOHO! NOT FAHAHAHAIR! HELP!" Suddenly the ground shook as if someone really strong had punched the ground really hard, forcing the surprised Pythor to let go of Pam and let her escape. As she catches her breath, Pam turned to see that Cole slammed his axe into the ground, strengthening its power with his Earth attribute, to cause the quake.

"Wow," Lloyd said as Cole stared at it in awe. "Now that is one strong axe." Pam then ran up to her ninja brothers and hugged Lloyd.

"Am I ever glad to see you two," she said to them. "This guy's gone nuttier than last time. He was kissing my neck before he started tickling me."

"I guess you'll have to tell Sensei that when he asks about that hickey on your neck," Cole replied. With a blink of surprise, Pam took out her compact mirror and looked at it to see two red fang imprints on her neck.

"Oh, _no_, he didn't!" Putting her compact away, she drew out her sais with anger in her eyes. "How am I suppose to explain this to everyone else?"

"Uh, what's a hickey?" asked Lloyd as he scratched his head. Cole turned to him in reply.

"Well, it's a—"

"Cole, don't go telling him!" Pam snapped. "It'll freak him out. Besides, we got a more serious problem to worry about here." With her sai, she pointed at the Serpentine approaching them with weapons ready.

"Those two got Malcho and the guys," she added, pointing at the two Serpentine holding Julien and Kowalski prisoner. "I gotta help them."

"Right," Cole replied. "Lloyd and I will keep these guys busy."

"Leave Pythor to me," Lloyd said with a glare at said Serpentine standing at the side of the battlefield. "I've a score to settle with him." He then ran up to the Anacondrai with his PowerScan-Gloved hands balled hard into fists.

_That feisty kid's got a lot to learn about keeping his cool_, Pam thought to herself as she and Cole charged through the gang of Serpentine charging right at them.

"NINJA, GOOO!" Cole yelled, using his Tornado of Earth to knock back the snake creatures, slice through their weapons like tissue paper, and clear a path for Pam.

"Thanks, Cole," she called, running through the small army to reach her friends' captors. She then glared at the two lower-ranked Serpentine with her eyes glowing gold.

"You two got a _lot_ of nerve trying to hurt my friends," she said, quickly taking the Swooping Crane stance. "NINJA, GOOO!" She then began to spin around, emitting around her body a golden twister of wisps of wind. The two Serpentine cried out in surprise and fear as the golden wind twister charged at them and caught them in its clutches, spinning them around for about five to ten seconds before spitting them out. When she stopped spinning, Pam was holding Kowalski and Julien in one arm.

"You two okay?" she asked them.

"We'll let you know when the swamp stops spinning," Kowalski groaned, his eyes spinning like pinwheels. Pythor watched Pam in admiration.

"Isn't she just amazing?" he sighed…right before Lloyd landed a ninja punch in his face.

"Quit making goo-goo eyes at Pam!" he yelled at the Anacondrai. "It's creeping _and _grossing me out!" Pythor got up angrily.

"You got some nerve striking me down like that, boy," he hissed.

"And you got some nerve giving Pam that mark on her neck," the Green Ninja shot back. Pythor slyly smiled in reply.

"So I gave her a little love bite?" he purred. Lloyd blinked with confusion.

"Is that what a hickey is?" he asked before making a face. "Eww!" Pythor laughed in reply.

"Now I know why Pamela's so fond of you, Lloyd," he said. "Your reactions make you quite the girl magnet." Lloyd's disgusted expression quickly melted into anger.

"Oh, you're gonna regret _ever_ calling me that!" he growled. "NINJA, G-!"

"AAAOOOHHH!" Lloyd was suddenly cut off by the howl of a wolf. Everyone stopped the fight and turned to see Polaris and about fifteen wolves running towards the battle. Alura must have left them with Pythor as backup.

"Not of de goodness," Julien whimpered. Pam then placed him and Kowalski on the ground.

"You two try to wake up Malcho," she said to them. "I'll help the guys." She then got out her sais and ran into the brawl, firing blasts of wind at the Serpentine and the wolves as she made her way to Cole's side.

"C'mon, Julien," Kowalski cried, grabbing the lemur's arm and pulling him over to the Quetzalcoatl's side. "I think we have just the thing that will wake him up quickly." Back with Pam, she and Cole were using their ninja skills to fight off their opponents.

"Man," Pam said as she dodged some hallucinating venom a Venomari Warrior sprayed at her. "These guys just don't know when to quit, do they?"

"Apparently," Cole stated, "they're just as persistent as your boyfriend." he then jumped over a gray wolf with whitish-blue raindrop markings in its fur when it charged at him.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that," Pam replied angrily before she spotted Polaris creeping up towards Lloyd while he was buys fighting Pythor. "Lloyd, behind you!" The younger boy heard her but didn't look behind him. Instead, he fought back.

"NINJA, GOOO!" He then spun around, emitting around his body a twister of green energy. Pam watched in awe as the green tornado clashed with Pythor and Polaris and knocked them back and down. When he stopped spinning, Lloyd saw what he did.

"I…I did it!" he cried with excitement. "Guys, I did it! I did the Spinjitzu Tornado!"

"Nice work, tiger!" Pam cheered as she back-kicked a Fangpyre Soldier in the gut. "Just don't get too cocky!" Despite her pride for her ninja brother, Pam knows that she and the others are at a disadvantage. The Serpentine and the wolves have them outnumbered fifteen to one. If only they have backup of their own…

"RAAAWWWRRRGGGH!" The Serpentine stopped fighting and cried out in fear as Malcho broke out of the net holding him down and ripped the muzzle off his face, completely wide awake. And is he grumpy.

"Alright," he growled. "Who's the _cucaracha_ responsible for tying me up?" His eyes fell upon Pythor, and his eyes glowed with golden green fire. "YOU!"

"Oh, dear," the Serpentine gulped. He then turned to his troops. "Retreat!" Polaris then howled to his pack, and they jumped at Malcho as the Serpentine made a break for it. As the giant snake was distracted, Nebula flew to his master's side, Arctica riding on his back.

_A Draco-Steed_, Pam thought in awe as Pythor hopped onto his back. _So that's Nebula. A rare breed of Draco-Steed for a rare Serpentine like Pythor. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Polaris," the Anacondrai called to the black wolfdog, "call back your pack! I can't risk any of their lives!"

"As you wish, my king," Pam heard Polaris reply in a voice like a wise but young male adult. Pam, of course, is confused at this action. Pythor wishes to save those wolves from death by her Quetzalcoatl? Why would he wish for that? Is he trying to impress her? Her thoughts were cut off when Polaris howled to his back, and the wolves leapt off of Malcho and made a break for it, leaving him with only light bites and a few scratches on his scales and a few shredded feathers. Nebula then took flight before Pythor looked down at Pam with a flirty smile on his lips.

"I shall see you later, my Golden Angel," he said to her before blowing her a kiss. Pam felt her face flare up with slight bashfulness as he flew off, leaving her alone with her two ninja brothers, her two animal friends, and Malcho. Quickly snapping out of it, the Golden Ninja rushed to her Quetzalcoatl's side.

"Malcho, you okay?"

"I don't know," he answered, feeling his mane. "Is my hair bueno?" Cole stared at him in disbelief.

"You're worried about your hair?"

"Oh, come on," he protested. "There are a lot of _senoritas_ out there who love mullets, and I tried to keep mine attractive."

"And I thought Kai's the one with hair issues," Lloyd replied with a roll of his eyes. When he did, the boy spotted something under the large tree's root sticking up from under the ground. Curious, he went over to the root to find out what it is.

What he saw surprised him. Under the root was a wolfdog pup playing with a piece of vine. His fur is snow white with reddish-brown markings shaped somewhat like cedar branches, and his eyes are a spring green.

"Hey, little fella," Lloyd then said to the pup. "What are you doing here?" The pup simply looked up at him and wagged his tail. Pam saw the pup as well and went up to Lloyd's side.

"This pup must've followed the wolf pack here," she said as the pup placed its front paws on Lloyd's lap. "It must've left him behind without realizing it."

"Oh, poor ding," Julien said, scratching behind the pup's ear with sympathy.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Cole. "We can't just leave him here alone."

"I'm not sure if taking him back to his pack will be a good idea either," Kowalski answered, "especially after our snake ambush."

"Speaking of snakes," Pam replied as she turned to Malcho, "how did Kowalski and Julien wake you up?" In reply, Malcho held up a dirty red sock.

"They held this in front of my nose." Cole made a disgusted face.

"Is that Kai's sweat sock?" he asked.

"Straight from de basket of dirty laundry," Julien answered.

"Ugh, talk about ripe!" Pam replied, covering her nose and mouth. "When was the last time Kai washed his socks? It reeks enough to wake the dead!"

"What reeks enough t—Is that my sweat sock?" The group turned to see Kai and Zane just stopping beside it just as Jay and Nya caught up with them.

"You guys were a little late, I'm afraid," Pam said before taking the sock from Malcho and handing it over to Kai. "And yes, Kai, this is your sweat sock." As the Red Ninja took the sock and stared at it in disgust, the other three started showering Pam and the others with questions.

"What happened? What did we miss?"

"Where did that pup come from?"

"How did you get that mark on your neck, Pam?" Pam held her hand up to quiet them.

"Okay, one question at a time," she said to them. "One, what you've missed was Lloyd mastering his Spinjitzu Tornado on his first try. Second, we think that the pup came from the wolf pack backing Pythor and his boys up. And finally, I'd rather not talk about _this_." She then pointed at her love bite to indicate it.

"Not too far from the ninja, Pythor, Arctica, Nebula, and Polaris watched them from behind some trees. The Anacondrai then turned to Polaris and patted him on the head with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Polaris," he said to him. "I have complete faith that the ninja will take good care of him. Who knows? He might grow up to be a great wolfdog just like you." With a nod from the black wolfdog, the four of them left.


	7. New Addition to the Family

**Ch.7: A New Addition to the Family**

A short while later, the ninja returned to the dojo along with the wolfdog pup. For some strange reason, Lloyd has become quite fond of the pup. Pam and Nya believe it's due to youthful innocence making it cute. At the dinner table (it's Zane turn to make dinner), Lloyd placed two bowls before their new gust; one had water, and the other had cooked chopped chicken lathered in sausage gravy.

"Sorry we don't have any dog food," he said, petting the pup as he enjoyed his dinner. Sensei Wu simply chuckled lightly.

"I doubt our new guest minds, nephew," he said to him. "In fact, I believe he likes it."

"So, Pam," Jay then asked the Yellow Ninja, "as the only ninja who can talk to animals, did you learn anything about the pup?"

"Well," Pam answered, "he told me that his parents were taken away from him by some hunters, and the alpha male Polaris has been taking care of him ever since."

"Polaris?" Cole replied. "And he's a _wolfdog_, Cole, as in a wolf/dog hybrid."

"You saying that dogs and wolves can have pups together?" asked Lloyd.

"They're both canines," Nya pointed out, "so why not?"

"What should we do about our new friend here?" asked Zane, referring to the pup. "If we try to take him back to his pack, Pythor will capture us for sure, most of all Pam." He waited for Pam to make a response, but she never did. All she did was eat her food slowly and in deep thought.

"The only solution I can give is that we let him stay with us," Sensei answered the Nindroid.

"You mean I can keep him?" asked Lloyd hopefully.

"As long as you promise to take good care of him," his uncle answered with a nod. The pup then hopped onto the boy's lap with his tail wagging.

"You hear that, boy?" the blond said to him. "You get to stay with us!" The pup then began to lick his face happily. Pam then turned to the two of them with a smile.

"Well, since he's now part of the family," she stated, "shouldn't you give him a name?" Lloyd frowned at her in reply.

"But…I don't know what to call him," he explained. Kowalski then thought about it.

"Well, from the way his markings are shaped," he explained, "they somewhat remind me of cedar branches."

"How can drink be tree?" asked the confused Julien.

"He said _cedar_, Julien," Kai explained, "not _cider_."

"Cedar," Lloyd said with some thought. "I like that name." The pup then barked happily, a sign that he likes it too.

"Then Cedar it is," Pam laughed, scratching under the pup's chin. Zane simply watched her with concern.


	8. Secret Between Siblings

**Ch.8: A Secret Between Siblings**

A short while later, Zane was taking the trash out when he spotted Pam sitting in the courtyard. Remembering her unusual behavior at dinner, he puts the bag into the can and walked up to her. At first, he thought she was meditating because she was sitting in a meditative state, except she has her head down. She also appears a bit too quiet. Looking over her shoulder, he saw that she's looking down at a few scales in her hand. Not just scales…purple snake scales…_Pythor's_ snake scales!

"Pam…" Zane then whispered to her. She then looked up at the stars.

"I don't know anymore," she said solemnly. "I doubt he's my enemy. He called me by my first full name…Pamela…" She then placed her free hand on her love bit. "He wouldn't stop loving me passionately, but I couldn't get enough of it. His touch…his lips…his gentle…" She then hugged herself with a whimper. Seeing her like this, Zane knelt down beside her and hugged her in comfort.

"Pam, it's okay," he said to her.

"No, it's _not_ okay," she said in between sobs. "Pythor visited me last night, leaving me a love note and six irises…my favorite flower. I covered his tracks in the soil outside my window and took the scales he also left behind." Zane then turned to her with confusion.

"But why?"

"I didn't want you to see them, not even the love note I hid away. I didn't want you to send me home for my safety…not even Kai. He reminds me too much of my dad; he's a chauvinistic jerk who doesn't think I can do anything right, despite all I've done for my family with my masterpieces and the song/dance performances I've made for the country fairs and telethons. He never appreciates _anything_ I do for them, but my mother always does…and yet, she always takes his side over mine!" She pressed her face into his shoulder as she broke down crying, and Zane gently shushed her.

"Don't you worry, my ninja sister," he said as he rubbed her back. "I wont tell them…and I won't let your father take you away from us, even if he finds you." Pam looked up at him in reply.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he answered with a smile. Pam then hugged him back in reply.

"Thank you…brother," she whispered softly. And that very night, the two of them became like true brother and sister.


End file.
